Pneumatic tires for use on snow-covered or icy roads that have been conventionally proposed comprise, on a tread, transverse grooves each inclined toward the side opposite the rotation direction and extending from the groove starting point that terminates near the tire equator toward the outer side in the tire width direction; and inclined grooves each crossing at least two of the transverse grooves and extending at a greater angle than the transverse grooves in the same direction as the transverse grooves which the inclined groove has crossed, wherein a center land extending continuously in the tire circumference direction on the tire equator and edge lands disposed on the outsides, in the tire width direction, of the inclined grooves are defined, and a large number of sipes are provided in the center land and the edge lands. Refer for example to Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1).